Patients and members of kindreds with Gardner's syndrome or colonic polyposis have been studied to define the clinical features and basic biochemical and genetic mechanisms of gastrointestinal polyposis syndromes in relation to colorectal cancer. Further studies of colonic cell enzyme kinetics are underway to identify pre-neoplasia in carriers.